The present invention relates to a foldable composite panel which is capable of being rendered mechanically rigid in various configurations.
In order to clearly indicate the nature of the invention, there may be mentioned, among the many possible applications, by way of a non-limiting example, mobile signalling means on highways.
Up to the present time there have been used for this purpose rigid panels which are in a single piece and are large in size and maintained by a detachable or foldable leg.
Owing to their size, these panels are space-consuming and in order to be rigid, they must be made from a material (sheet metal, wood or other material) having a certain thickness and consequently these panels are also heavy.